Christmas Meaning
by whitefairy
Summary: Naff title, I know. But the writing bug has pulled me in to do a one shot on everyone's fav time of year!


Disclaimer: Christmas time! Mistletoe and wine! (Gets duck thrown at her) Ow...  
A/N: Whoa, here's a surprise, I didn't expect to be writing for a lot longer, but it looks like I can't stay away! So I've decided to throw together a Christmas one shot!

Twas Christmas time in Shugazoom and all around there were signs of the festive season. Shops were decorated with lights and holly to try and attract customers to buy their wares for loved ones; there were people giving each other warm greetings and beaming jolly faces; even the weather decided to join in as snow gently fell on the citizens' heads. Yes, all around there was cheer and merriment as everyone's favourite time of the year approached...  
"Bah!"  
Well, except one person's.  
"What's wrong, Onyx?" asked Ichigo as she watched the black and white striped monkey sit and scowl out at the picturesque scene below them, "Why are you so miserable?"  
Onyx humphed and turned away, signalling he wanted to be left to sit and scowl alone. However, Ichigo didn't get 'subtle' messages like that and she quickly stopped decorating her cake and walked up to him. She gently touched his shoulder, almost as gentle as the falling flakes outside,  
"Are you feeling alright?" she asked softly and flinched when he smacked her hand away.  
"I'm fine!" he snapped, attracting everyone's attention.  
"Don't be rude to Ichigo" said Antauri, briskly, as he put his hands on his hips. Onyx snorted and rolled his eyes before looking away again out of the window at the quickly darkening city. He welcomed the night and its darkness but watched in horror as bright coloured lights flickered on in every window, making the night as bright as the day. He stood up suddenly and turned away from the window, everyone watched him warily as he stomped out.  
"Do you think he's got out to get presents?" asked Otto eagerly, he was more enthusiastic about this season than his children were. Both of whom watched as their uncle stormed out,  
"I don't think so, Dad" said Malachite carefully. "I think he looked pretty upset about something"  
"Upset?" repeated Ichigo questioningly, before turning to Onyx's sister, Jet. She sat curled up neatly in a chair by the fireplace and sighed as she put down the book she'd been reading,  
"Onyx... doesn't like Christmas" she revealed slowly, to the astonishment and aghast team.  
"Why?" demanded Zakuro shrilly, looking incredulous. Jet eyed her before slowly continuing,  
"Because... it holds no real meaning to him. All this laughing, singing, being with people you care about, and having fun; he's not used to that!" she sighed heavily before leaning back in her chair and letting it sink in. The others bowed their heads sadly,  
"No one should feel sad at Christmas time" muttered Otto, the bright exuberant expression on his face whisked away by the sadness of knowing his brother in law wasn't having fun.  
"We should do something" said Otogi quietly, looking sadly at Topaz and putting an arm around her to pull her near.  
"Yeah..." agreed Ichigo, before her eyes flashed as she got an idea. "And I think I know what!"  
Onyx scrunched heavily through the snow, his breath forming clouds before him then rushing away in the wind. He sighed as he watched the clouds of mist vanish and almost felt like he was blowing away with them.  
He looked around at the happy families everywhere, children playing together and parents watching on proudly. He looked away fast, so the tears wouldn't be seen by the passer bys.  
"W-who needs family" he muttered, before harshly wiping his face. He continued past all the families and found himself in a darker, more ugly side of Shugazoom. He saw rubbish strewn everywhere, houses with windows broken and people in raggedy clothes huddled on the streets, curled up tight to try and keep some warmth in them. Onyx's eyes stared on at all those around him, huddled in the streets with no warm home or family to be with at this time of togetherness.  
Onyx walked around, past the homeless and he noticed some of the people were barely teenagers, some even younger, he sighed and closed his eyes,  
"I know how you feel" he murmured before continuing further down the street that Christmas forgot about.  
He finally came to a shelter; people were being served hot soup and sleeping in the building. Curious, he walked up,  
"Uh oh, another one" said a girl and another person, a larger older woman, came out to him.  
"Sorry, shelter's full tonight" she shooed him away and the door was closed, leaving him out in the dark and cold. Onyx shivered against the sudden harsh icy wind and looked down,  
"To think I left my friends and family in the Robot for this" he looked up at the groups of people huddled together and looked down again. "I shouldn't have taken what I've got for granted"  
He closed his eyes and curled up against the wind, the icy cold blizzard tugging at his fur.  
"Onyx..." murmured a distant voice, "Onyx..."  
Onyx opened his eyes slowly and, as everything came into focus, he looked up and saw his family and team there.  
"G-guys?" he asked, looking surprised as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"  
Jet smiled,  
"We couldn't let you stay out here alone on Christmas!" she smiled and handed him a flask of hot chocolate. He drank it and felt the warmth fill him, "now, let's get back to the Robot"  
Jet helped him up and they started walking, but Onyx stopped and looked at those around him. Those who still without families or homes.  
"What about them?" he asked quietly. The team looked down sadly,  
"Onyx..." Jet started but didn't get to finish before a massive streak of red, gold and, suspiciously, Irn Bru cans flew past them. It whizzed up the street before turning around and skidding to a halt in front of them, causing snow and sleet to fly around it.  
When it subsided, the monkey team looked up and facevaulted at the sight before them.  
There, decorated in Santa suit and standing proudly in a sleigh that was brimming with gifts, were Caitlyn and Amanda. Out from behind them came a flickering orb of light that seemed to change colours, the light seemed to fade away revealing a tiny person  
"Fae!" cried Ichigo happily to the orb. "Cait, Amanda! What are you guys doing here?"  
"We couldn't leave out our creations at this time of year, could we?" grinned Cait as she jumped down and pulled Ryou into a furious kiss. Amanda laughed;  
"Besides, everyone needs some Christmas cheer!" she took a big gulp of Irn Bru and started jittering around.  
"Plus, we came to share good tidings with those not as fortunate" said Fae calmly, raising her wand. Sparks shot out the heart shaped tip and whizzed around the street, causing the people lying on the ground to jump up in surprise.  
Everyone gazed up as the sparks caused decorations to appear, lights shone out of the windows and orbs popped up to fill everyone with warmth. Everyone watched as the doors to run down houses burst open and light shone out, revealing brilliantly decorated homes which everyone crowded into. Feather soft beds lay in wait for after the evening's fun, and delicious smells wafted from the kitchens.  
"I'll help with the cooking!" cried Caitlyn, pulling up a shirt sleeve.  
"That's ok, Cait, I've got it" replied Fae gently, but Cait shook her head and sped into one of the kitchens.  
"No way! I'm gonna help!" everyone paled as they heard sounds of scraping and swearing before suddenly the kitchens exploded. People coughed out black smoke and saw the houses burn out with bright red flames that devoured everything.  
"Uh... sorry?" said Cait, grinning sheepishly. Everyone sighed sadly,  
"Now what?" asked Zakuro, rather dejectedly. Ichigo hmm'ed  
"There's plenty of room in the Robot, lots of food too" she said.  
"Ok!" cried Chiro, "follow us!"  
The team led the citizens back to the robot, where soon everything was laid out and people began to enjoy themselves like they should.  
Onyx grinned around at all the happy faces before spotting Ichigo hard at work, a little stab of guilt got him in the heart.  
"Hey, Ichi?" he said, walking up to her. She stopped working and looked up at him,  
"Yes?" she asked, untying her apron.  
"I... just wanted to apologise for snapping at you earlier, and hitting you, I know you were only bugging me because you care about me" he looked down, "I-I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive-" he felt a small dainty finger on his lips and he looked at her.  
She smiled warmly,  
"It's ok, after all it's Christmas, time to forgive and forget" he beamed at her.  
Suddenly something brushed on the top of his head;  
"Kissy!" cried Otogi and Topaz as they dangled some mistletoe over Onyx and Ichigo. Onyx blushed furiously and growled.  
"Why you lousy..." he drifted off when he felt Ichigo peck his cheek quickly then she giggled and got back to her baking.  
"Uh..." he stuttered before feeling a tap on his shoulder.  
"Care to dance, Onyx?" asked Krystal quietly and he grinned,  
"Sure!" he said as they started to dance around the main room. Soon, everyone found partners and joined in and they danced and danced until everyone was yawning and tired, they all promptly fell asleep where they were.  
In Cait's case, that was on top of a large crate of Sprite with a label saying 'from Santa' on it.


End file.
